


a collection of unfinished stories

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: as title implies: incomplete yuzu/xxx fic dump[yuzu/Nathan abo]: In a world governed by strict expectations and unforgiving rules, Nathan's just trying his best to keep Yuzuru by his side. It doesn't work.[yuzu/shoma (one sided), yuzu/shohei abo]:“Six years and that alpha girl still hasn’t gotten over Yuzuru”, Kanako muttered darkly. Internally, Shoma laughed at the irony of it all.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shohei Ohtani, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. stole the show

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fs fics that I wrote but lost interest in eventually. however, I think it would be a pity not to post them esp since some of them showed a bit of potential LOL. 
> 
> if there is any incomplete fic that u enjoyed particularly pls let me know in the comments! depending on the popularity/feedback I might pick it up again. 
> 
> thanks and enjoy reading ! don't hate me pls  
> [also im literally posting the fics as it is so grammar + vocab errors will be there]

“I really don’t get why they have to separate alphas and omegas for. Seriously it’s not like we’re any less capable than you guys”. Yuzuru grumbled as he tucked his scarf more securely round his neck. Nathan chuckled as he grinned down at Yuzuru. They had been friends for ages and the story had always been nathan and yuzuru, yuzuru and nathan, so even after they had both presented as polar opposites they still stuck by each other’s sides despite the endless teasings that were honestly way worse for Yuzuru. 

Anyway, Nathan enjoyed being an alpha, especially if it meant that he got to protect Yuzuru from the less savoury characters out there. There was no way he would be able to do that if he’d been a beta or an omega. 

“Stop grumbling yuzu. You know the other reason they do it is to keep us safe from each other, all in good reason too. Look what happened to that other omega girl in class H”. Nathan’s hand shot out involuntarily to steady Yuzuru in case he slipped on the ice. Yuzuru rolled his eyes at the proffered arm before pushing Nathan away. 

“Yeah but like it’s so unfair”, Yuzuru whined as Nathan tried not to slip on the ice himself, “you alphas have like  _ way  _ better lessons than us and more free period and  _ actual  _ teachers instead of shitbags. It’s just discrimination because of our gender!” Yuzuru had balled his fists at the last part and Nathan nodded sympathetically. This definitely wasn’t his first time listening to Yuzuru complain about  _ this  _ subject.

“Seriously nathan, what’s up with our education system? An hour a day for heat studies like what the fuck is heat studies? Anyway what’s all this bullshit about needing to have sex during heat? You and I don’t so much as kiss and we get through our heats fine!” 

This was only partially true, Nathan thought. Sure, he and Yuzuru never did much except cuddle during Yuzuru’s heats but then again Yuzuru didn’t know that Nathan literally had to take 4 suppressant pills a day during their heat sessions just to make sure he wasn’t overwhelmed by Yuzuru’s scent or the liquid that sometimes seeped through the supposed “slick absorber” sheets. Nathan personally prided himself for having the strongest possible will power that any alpha could ever possibly have. 

Anyway, Yuzuru only knew half the truth about Nathan’s own heats. He only called Yuzuru over during the last two days for their cuddle sessions because he was pretty sure if Yuzuru came for the first two days his will power would probably have snapped a long time ago. 

Not that he would ever reveal this and risk their friendship ever. 

Nathan smiled benignly at Yuzuru as they neared the school gates. The gates were thronging with students milling about waiting for the bell to ring. As they walked in, Nathan wrapped a protective arm around Yuzuru’s waist, pulling him in close. Yuzuru raised a questioning brow before leaning back into the touch. If there was one thing about Yuzuru that was a blessing in disguise, it was his naivety. 

Somehow Yuzuru didn’t seem as attuned to the whispers he got or the appraising looks he received whenever he walked around school. He knew what the others thought of Yuzuru and what they whispered about and honestly sometimes it made him downright sick. 

Like now for instance as he saw a group begin to make their way towards them. 

“Hey Chen!” Yuzuru glanced up as he noticed Nathan’s back stiffen. They had been friends for so long that they always knew when something was up for the other. Nathan could sense the almost imperceptible change in Yuzuru’s scent as his body began to react involuntarily to the new group of alphas nearing them. His grip on Yuzuru tightened. 

“Hey Lee. What’s up?” Nathan grinned, hoping that it at least looked natural and not plastered onto his face. Lee was smiling broadly, surrounded by his usual group of croones. 

“Are you free on Friday? We’re having a party at Patrick’s”, he thumbed Patrick out who leered back, “and we really wanted to invite you and your friend here, seeing how you both are leaving next week”. Lee had winked at Yuzuru and Nathan was a hundred percent sure Yuzuru had flushed red. 

“Um, I really don’t think-” 

“Don’t be such a buzzkill Chen. It’s not just you we invited too. Anyway, we’re never gonna see you again you might as well come for once right?” Patrick’s voice had dropped an octave lower. 

Nathan was pretty sure his smile had turned rather frosty by then. 

“So how about it then, Yuzuru? Chen here is being a buzzkill but I’m sure you’ll turn up right?” Looking at how Yuzuru blushed and smiled shyly, Nathan knew in that minute that he was a goner. 

\------

Which was exactly how Nathan found himself being pushed through an extremely sweaty throng of people as he fought to find Yuzuru. Yuzuru had spent nearly an hour agonising over what to wear and even after Nathan’s continuous assurances that  _ ‘yes you look great in every outfit’ _ which was true, Yuzuru still fretted over how he looked. 

Giving up finally, Nathan found himself sitting desolately at the bar, staring at his phone and desperately wishing that he was anywhere, anywhere as long as it wasn’t here. He was so caught up in his own self misery that he didn’t notice the pretty omega girl until she was literally pressed right against him. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

Nathan jumped back, off the chair and his drink spilled across the table. The girl had large eyes and she was wearing heavy makeup, personally a huge turn off for him as he thought of Yuzuru’s unlined face and how he could look even more beautiful even without a single stitch of makeup.

“Ah shit I’m sorry I hope I didn’t spill anything on you. Ah shit sorry”. Nathan felt like internally slapping himself as he bustled about trying to pick up the cups that had simultaneously flown off the table. Where was Yuzuru when you needed him? 

The girl laughed airily, and leaned forward. Nathan gulped and instinctively leaned back as her deep v-neck arched dangerously forward. 

“Um yeah sure, uh never better really”. 

The girl giggled and Nathan noticed the sheet of pink lip gloss on her lips. 

“You’re Nathan right? I’ve heard lots about you. You’re that student who got a full scholarship to that really prestigious university in the city right? Wow I didn’t know you were so good looking”. The last part of her sentence was said huskily and she was so close that Nathan could smell her scent, thick and overpowering. While Yuzuru was all about scent-blockers, it was obvious this girl was proud of her scent and flaunted it. A pity that Yuzuru wasn’t the same, Nathan’s brain helpfully supplied, his scent was amazing. 

“My name’s Cherry”, the girl smiled, extending a hand which Nathan warily shook. “Stay here and talk to me for a while”. 

Nathan glanced down at his watch and opened his mouth, ready to politely decline when the girl cut across him impatiently. 

“Aww don’t be such a spoilsport, I promise I’m good company”. Nathan felt a hand crawl up his thigh. He pushed the hand back glanced back down at his watch before he sighed. 

“I guess one drink won’t hurt. But just one ok? I have to find someone after this”.

\-----

Yuzuru pushed through the crowds of people. It was late and he was desperately searching for Nathan. He wanted to go home. Somehow, Nathan hadn’t checked any of his texts and wasn’t picking up any of his calls. 

He didn’t notice the guy until he looked up and caught him staring. 

Actually, it was two of them, staring him down, running their eyes up and down his body. Yuzuru felt a shiver run down his spine and he turned away hastily, and set off in the opposite direction. 

As he finally managed to push his way out of the dance floor, he realised that he had reached a long corridor of rooms. Shit. This was Patrick’s house after all right? Yuzuru sighed as he checked his phone again. Just then he heard a door to his right creak open and out stepped Lee and Patrick, both looking inebriated and stenching of alcohol. Their unfocused eyes found Yuzuru’s and Yuzuru started slightly. 

“Um, hey guys! Um I was just wondering if you’ve seen Nathan? Because it’s kind of late and we, uh, sort of have to go, you know packing and everything since we’re leaving on Tuesday”. Even to himself he sounded stupid as fuck and Yuzuru felt like punching himself. 

Lee and Patrick weren’t smiling as they both looked at Yuzuru. Yuzuru felt the discomfort start to slither itself up his spine again. 

It was a long time before either of them spoke. 

“Seriously, what is up with you and Chen? What exactly do you see in him, man?” Lee sighed as he ambled forward unsteadily towards Yuzuru. Alarmed, Yuzuru took a step back, only to bump into something solid. Giving a squeak of surprise, he turned around, only to have horror flood through his body. It was the same two guys from just now and they were wearing the exact same expression as previously. Yuzuru finally knew why he was so uncomfortable with their stares. They were looking at him like they wanted to eat him. 

Lee grinned at the two men behind him. 

“Hey, Jarred, Colin. Look who we got here”. Yuzuru had never felt so threatened in his life and all his instincts were telling him to run. 

The tall man- Jarred smiled as he put a hand on Yuzuru’s waist before pulling him close. 

“What’s a pretty omega like you doing around here? Shouldn’t you have left ages ago?” His words were slurred and Yuzuru pushed against him. 

“L...Let go of me!” He tried to sound fierce and demanding but all he came across as was exactly how he was feeling- _ terrified.  _

“Ooohh Jarred look you’ve scared the omega!” Lee’s voice was taunting as he ran a hand through Yuzuru’s hair. 

“If you don’t let go of me now-” , 

“You’ll what? Kick me? Get Chen to come beat me up?” Everyone let out hoots of racuous laughter. Yuzuru’s eyes widened as he felt the hands move lower. 

“If you touch me, Nathan’s going to come, he knows I’m here and-”

“Please omega, Chen doesn’t know you’re here and he’s too preoccupied anyway”, the guys smirked at each other knowingly. “No one’s ever going to know you’re here”. 

And as it finally dawned on Yuzuru what was going to happen, he opened his mouth, ready to shout for help, but somehow, the shout never came because the next thing he knew, something large and heavy was sent crashing into his head, and now everything was black. 

\-----

It was a pounding headache that Nathan awoke to and he got up with a slight groan. 

The house was in shambles, with booze cans littered across the floor and overturned boxes of cheerios all over the floor. Sprawled in his lap was an omega girl, her shirt unzipped, showing off her lacy black bra. Nathan nearly yelped as he hastily pushed the girl off him. She hit the floor with a thud but didn’t so much as stir. What had happened and more importantly,  _ where was Yuzuru?  _

Nathan whipped out his phone and stared in horror at the 9 missed calls and 19 text messages. 

_ Nathan, where are you?!  _

_ Pick up your phone you goddamn asshole where the hell are you?  _

But it was the last message that really did him in. 

_ Nathan, please pick up your phone. I want to go home. Please.  _

It didn’t even take a microsecond before Nathan had whipped his phone out and was frantically dialling Yuzuru’s number which he had memorized since he first got a cellphone back in tenth grade. 

Yuzuru picked up after four rings. 

“Hello? Nathan?” Yuzuru’s voice sounded croaky and hoarse, as if he had lost his voice. 

“Ohmygod Yuzuru I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened, I just- where are you right now?” Everything came out in one breath and Nathan stood up frantically from the couch, spilling a dozen more cheetos in the process. 

“I’m still in the house”. Yuzuru’s voice sounded small and frail and Nathan felt the panic building in his chest at an alarming rate. If there was one thing he learnt about Yuzuru Hanyu, it was that he was  _ never  _ small or vulnerable. 

“I’ll come find you now. Tell me where you are”. Nathan tried to keep the anxiety from bleeding into his voice. 

“Down the hallway, second room from the right”. 

“Okay. I’m coming now”. Nathan hung up and was sprinting across the living room. He had only been to Patrick’s house once, but he was pretty sure he knew which hallway Yuzuru was talking about. When he reached the doorway it didn’t hesitate at all before he pushed the door open. 

\------

Yuzuru was sitting up on the rumpled bedcovers, his legs lolling over the edge. He looked up when Nathan entered and it was that precise moment that Nathan felt his heart break and crack into a million pieces. 

It wasn’t really the fact that Yuzuru’s shirt was hanging off his limp frame, or how his pants had been thrown onto the floor. It wasn’t even the fact that Nathan saw the slick mixed with blood trailing down the inner side of Yuzuru’s thigh that made his stomach clench. 

It was the look of utter despair and disgust that was painted across Yuzuru’s face. Streaked just like the tear tracks that had slid down his cheeks. 

“Nathan. I was waiting for you”. Yuzuru smiled weakly at him as started to get onto his feet before trembling and falling onto the floor on all fours. 

“Yuzu!” Nathan rushed forward, falling onto his knees as Yuzuru dry heaved. Nathan gently pried Yuzuru off the floor and tried to help him stand up, balancing Yuzuru’s weight against his chest. Yuzuru collapsed bonelessly against him, legs threatening to give way again. 

It was no use. 

Using one arm, he hooked Yuzuru’s legs up and lifted him before twisting him onto his back such that he was piggybacking him. Nathan tried to ignore the pain at how tightly Yuzuru’s thighs gripped around his arms, or how the blood was slowly staining his white dress shirt. 

“Nathan. I waited for you for so long. Why didn’t you come?” Yuzuru murmured softly against his ear. If it was any situation, Nathan’s ears would have gone beet red and he would have difficulty forming coherent sentences. 

But now, all Yuzuru’s words just seemed to cast an even darker cloud over him and make each step feel even heavier. 

“I’m so so sorry Yuzuru. I’m so sorry. I’m going to get you out of here alright?” 

Nathan could feel Yuzuru give a small smile into his hair. 

“What matters is that you came. You came back”. 

And with that, Nathan felt his heart shatter and break all over again, each shard piercing into him incessantly until there was nothing left. 

\-------

It had been a whole full day and Yuzuru still hadn’t come out from his room. Yumi was beside herself with distress, but as much as she pleaded Nathan to tell her what was wrong, Nathan remained mum. It was a secret that he himself had no right to tell. 

He visited every day, stayed for hours knocking on the door, calling out Yuzuru’s name, using soft gentle tones to try and coax him out. 

It was on Monday that he finally convinced Yumi to use the masterkey and open the door to Yuzuru’s room. 

Nathan was familiar with Yuzuru’s room. He had literally spent his entire childhood locked up there, reading lemony snicket books with Yuzuru till midnight, doing homework, gossiping about teachers, and in later parts, during heat sessions. So, Nathan was pretty sure he knew the room inside out like the back of his hand. 

When he entered, the room was dark, the shutters pulled down. The air was stale. Yuzuru himself was lying in bed, still wearing the same clothes from when Nathan had dropped him off. His back was facing the door, so initially, both Yumi and Nathan couldn’t sense what was wrong, It was only when Yumi bolted ahead of him and started screaming, did Nathan suddenly run to her side. 

Yumi was frantically shaking her son, slipping back into japanese as she started screaming for him to wake up. Yuzuru was unresponsive, and Nathan had never seen someone’s skin so translucent. He could almost see the spidery veins behind Yuzuru’s eyelids. 

He saw the bottle on the floor first. Emptied of it’s contents of  Ativan and Halcion. 

Without thinking twice, he scooped Yuzuru into his arms, his legs hanging off limply, before running to the toilet in the hallway. 

Nathan had never exactly been a sporty guy. He was pale, didn’t have muscles, and hated exercise with the same passion he had for chemical engineering. But this time, he ran faster than he had ever done in his life. 

With Yuzuru’s head lolling to the side, Nathan forced his mouth open and braced him against the sink, before wrapping his arms tightly against his waist. 

_ pump _

_ pump _

_ pump _

It didn’t work. Nathan could feel the tears of frustration start welling up in his eyes. 

“Come on, come on!” he was shouting. In sheer desperation, he thrust his index finger down Yuzuru’s throat, against the pharyngeal wall. He was pretty sure it was the pharyngeal wall that stimulated the gag reflex. For crying out loud, he was leaving tomorrow to study medicine if he got the place wrong he might as well shoot himself. 

This time, the response was instantaneous. Yuzuru choked, eyes fluttering as he coughed dark green bile into the sink. By now, Yumi had reached the toilet and was staring at amazement, too shocked to say anything. 

“Yuzu, I’ve got you. I’m here”. Nathan felt himself say thinly. Yuzuru looked at him through hooded eyes before promptly collapsing into his arms. 

\---------

The report took two hours. Nathan wasn’t allowed into the room, only Yumi. He had already called his livid parents, and had promptly hung up and switched off his phone when they demanded he come home. 

Yumi came out, exhausted, her lips drawn into a tight line. The moment she locked eyes with Nathan, Nathan knew that she was angry with him. He got up before she could even say anything, and walked into the room. 

He hated hospitals. Ironic really, given his soon to be profession. But he couldn’t help it. The sounds, colours, the smell of antiseptic. When he was six he had broken his arm and was forced to stay overnight. It was horrible. Until Yuzuru came to visit him with a cupcake. 

Now the roles were reversed, and Nathan braced himself before entering. He had to be strong for Yuzuru, if not for himself. 

\--------

The tubes didn’t really surprise him. Nor did the oxygen mask. What surprised him was the bright orange tag around Yuzuru’s wrist. He could feel Yumi enter softly behind him. 

“Why the tag? He just overdose on sleeping pills that’s it”. But even as Nathan heard his voice crack and the doctor look at him skeptically, he knew how fake he sounded. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing”, Yumi intoned softly. Hearing that, Nathan’s heart dropped. 

“I don’t care what oath you swore to Yuzuru, or whatever he told you. I want you to tell me and the doctor here what happened on saturday night”. Yumi’s voice was soft, but seemed thunderous in Nathan’s ears. 

It was there that it all came flooding out. Nathan didn’t even try to deny or cover up what happened. Yumi, to her credit, took the news calmly, and by the time he was finished, she wasn’t the raging, screaming mess he envisioned her to be. 

The on call medical officer, looking almost bored, flipped through the papers in his hand. 

“Your story matches his symptoms. The pill taking was only a result of his fever. Omega fevers usually cause these things to happen”. The doctor wrinkled his nose, and Nathan felt his heart drop into his stomach. Omega fever?

“We’ll transfer him into the one of the wards for now and watch his progress”. The MO’s flippant response was a contrast to Yumi’s stricken face, and seeing this, Nathan felt white hot ropes of anger lash against his insides. 

“What do you mean ‘just transfer him into a ward’? He should be in the intensive care unit now! Omega fevers are serious and the outcomes….” Nathan’s voice faltered, “you need to do something more!” Nathan could feel the surrounding nurse’s shocked eyes and patient’s disapproving stares as Nathan smashed his fist into the table. 

. 

The medical officer’s nostrils flared, and Nathan sensed the spike in his pheromones. 

“Young man, you do not tell me what to do. You’d think I have better things to do than look after omegas that can’t even watch out for themselves properly. Maybe if your omega hadn’t been so loose in the first place, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

\--------

Nathan didn’t even recall what happened after that. Everything was just a flurry of activity, and all he could remember were people screaming around him, and the red on his fist after he socked the guy in the nose. Things had escalated quickly after that, the security guards hauling him out of the ward, Yumi calling his parents, and his parents racing down to the hospital at 12am in the morning. 

To put things simply, Nathan felt bloody fantastic. 

He had taken the masterkey from the storeroom and then proceeded into his own room and locked the door. He had put on one ok rock (incidentally also Yuzuru’s favourite band) on maximum volume so he could drown out his parents screaming at him and pounding on his door. 

The first thing he checked was the textbook. He flipped through the pages, scrutinized the table of contents, and came up with little to nothing. All he got under the three page section of ‘common omega illness’, was a short infuriating and utterly useless paragraph. 

_ Omega fevers while rare, can be deadly if not looked after carefully. If symptoms of omega fever arrive, immediately check in to the nearest general practitioner of your region. _

Searching online was almost just as bad. The information about omega fevers was just as helpful as the information given in the textbook. 

Nathan groaned. He was certain he had seen the term in detail before. It had been a long time ago, but he remembered reading about it. It had been given to him as a present. A present from-

Nathan felt his pulse jump as if he was suddenly electrocuted. He was back on his feet and stalking across the room towards his closet where he kept all the things he regarded inconsequential. 

Yanking the closet door open, he found what he was looking for almost immediately. The book was shabby and dog eared, but after years of seeing no sunlight, the colours of the book still remained as vivid as ever. 

As a young boy, Nathan had remembered recoiling slightly when he opened his present under the christmas tree. His Aunt Ashley had given him the book when he had turned ten and it was proven that he was an alpha. At that time though, Nathan had cringed when he read the title “What makes a good mate”, because his aunt had just automatically assumed he would present as an omega. His mother, too, had tutted upon seeing the book, and later when his aunt had left, had told Nathan to throw it out. According to her, the book contained questionable material, and was unsuitable for young boys of his age. It was his mother’s order, really, that cemented Nathan’s desire to keep the book. Nathan had flipped through the pages after, with both borderline fascination and disgust. 

Now though, Nathan saw the book in a whole new light. Turning the nightlight on, his trembling hands slowly flipped through the pages. 

  
  



	2. I hate you, I love you, I can't stop thinking bout' you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Six years and that alpha girl still hasn’t gotten over Yuzuru”, Kanako muttered darkly. Internally, Shoma laughed at the irony of it all.

Shoma could feel Yuzuru’s soft curves through his thin shirt when they hugged. Yuzuru looked positively radiant. His face was flushed healthily, and Shoma could see that he had put on a little more weight, especially around his cheeks. As Yuzuru leaned heavily against him, Shoma could catch Yuzuru’s usual scent of mint and juniper, as well as the distinctive smell of milk and musky alpha pheromones, mixing with Yuzuru’s natural sweet omega scent and sending out a silent warning to Shoma. 

The conversation seemed to blur around Shoma as Yuzuru detached himself neatly from Shoma to give the other skaters around them a friendly hug. Yuzuru was laughing and had a protective hand circling his belly.  _ ‘Yes, about five months now! I know! Shohei is so excited! He-’  _

Shoma felt hot jealousy curl in his stomach. 

He hated Shohei.

When Yuzuru had first announced that they were dating, it had come as a shock to everyone. He remembered Kanako whispering to him during the ice show that she had met Shohei, and that he was a complete opposite from Yuzuru. Where Yuzuru was all bubbly laughter and warm smiles, Shohei was prolonged silences and long gazes. 

Initially, Shoma hadn’t minded their relationship that much. Sure, he was jealous of Shohei, but he thought it wouldn’t be such a big deal because he was sure that they wouldn’t last. Whenever Shoma thought of that, he would feel guilt surge across his body, but now, all it did was serve as vindictive bitterness. 

Yuzuru was a pretty private person, so even though he had announced that he was in a relationship with Shohei over the team japan line group, he still revealed little about the dynamics of their relationship. There was no sound or picture of Shohei, so as the months passed, Shoma had simply assumed that the relationship had fizzled out, just as how all of Yuzuru’s other  _ partnerships  _ had. 

He only realised the depth of their relationship when Shohei appeared in Boston. 

It had been totally unexpected and unprecedented to say in the least. It had happened during the short programme practise. Shoma knew that Yuzuru was bummed out and pissed, given what had happened with that other Kazakhstan skater. Shoma had tried to cheer him up, but it hadn’t really worked and all Yuzuru would offer him was a wane smile. It frustrated Shoma and he didn’t,  _ couldn’t  _ understand why Yuzuru hadn’t been cheered up in the least by his attempt. 

And then Shohei appeared and everything changed. 

Shoma had been standing at the boards when it happened. Most of the skaters were at the boards by then, waiting impatiently to leave, and only Yuzuru was out on the ice because he was the last for the music run through. 

Shoma had been drinking from his bottle, listening to what Mihoko had to say, while glancing at his watch from time to time. He was exhausted and he needed a nap. 

The high pitched squeal from across the ice almost caused him to drop his bottle onto the sleek ice. 

Yuzuru was laughing, skating towards the far end of the rink, where the boards curved around, towards the judges table. Today was private practise day, so there was neither fans nor media present. 

Shoma tried to focus on who Yuzuru was hurriedly skating towards to. He had never seen Yuzuru move so fast across the ice, his movements cutting deep edges and drawing almost everyone’s eyes to him. 

It was then that Shoma really did drop his bottle. It thudded onto the ice, and the cap burst open, spilling water across the ice. The water froze instantaneously, leaving hard little droplets against the once smooth glass-like surface. 

It was the first time that Shoma had seen Shohei Otani in person, and he set a striking image. He was tall, impossibly tall, and broad too, and Yuzuru was so tiny compared to him. Shoma watched, both in horror and envy as Yuzuru gave him a hug, his skates lifting off the ice a few centimetres as Shohei reciprocated similarly. 

Next to him, Shoma could hear Adam Rippon whispering something to his coach, who promptly grinned and quipped back something in english. Mihoko herself seemed too stunned to say anything. 

Shoma quickly strained his neck to check the expressions of Yuzuru’s coach and his trainer Kikuchi-san. The two seemed unperturbed by Yuzuru’s behavior, though they did appear to be a little shocked. Orser-san simply shook his head resignely at Javier Fernandez who promptly gave a bark like laugh before snatching up his phone and taking a shot of the pair,  _ “for blackmail material” _ he informed Orser-san who simply sighed. 

Shoma could see Yuzuru saying something he couldn’t make out to Shohei, who simply nodded and remained just as expressionless as before. 

Shoma couldn’t see what Yuzuru saw in that guy. He was like a block of stone. Their personalities were so contrasting it made Shoma’s head spin.

Then, just as quickly as he had come, Shohei Otani was walking out, and Yuzuru was skating back to the boards, the brightest smile on his face Shoma had seen for days.

Clutched in his hands, Shoma could make out a red and yellow fuzzball. He wasn’t paying so much attention to that as compared to the sudden smell that flooded his senses and caused his vision to darken around the edges. 

Yuzuru, who applied scent blockers literally wherever he went, Yuzuru who hated anyone mentioning his second gender, Yuzuru who was a spokesperson for omega rights, Yuzuru had a scent that was so strong that for a second Shoma felt like clasping a hand against his nose. 

He had caught whiffs of Yuzuru’s scent before, during their brief hugs, in flashing moments of happiness on podiums, and that rare time Yuzuru had been drunk on sake at Kanako’s house. But those were nothing compared to the full on assault Shoma was suffering from.

Yuzuru had the most amazing scent. It was of fresh mint and juniper and it reminded Shoma of a crisp autumn’s day in Nagoya. Shoma could see that he wasn’t the only person intoxicated by Yuzuru’s scent. Alphas and omegas alike turned their heads to watch Yuzuru chat animatedly to his coach, and Shoma swore he saw Jin Boyang hastily adjust the front of his pants. 

Yuzuru’s coach must have said something to Yuzuru, because immediately his scent died back down and the fragrance of  _ cool and fresh  _ were already becoming nothing but faint hints in the now still air. 

Mihoko’s stern voice brought him back to his senses. 

He knew she knew. 

But he didn’t care. 

As Shoma bent back down to pick up his bottle, he saw out of the corner of his eye Yuzuru attach the fuzzy pooh bear keychain from Shohei onto his phone. 

\-------

Shoma lost in the end. So did Yuzuru. 

Yuzuru was upset. Shoma was devastated.

He hadn’t been invited back to the gala performance so Shoma had stayed in his hotel room, playing video games, sleeping and sulking. At seven he had promptly gotten up, took a shower, changed into his tux and got ready to go downstairs for the gala dinner. 

Dinner had been okay, Yuzuru’s designated spot had been next to him but he left so frequently to take photos he might as well have sat somewhere else. But Shoma wasn’t too disappointed about that. He was used to it by now. 

He had ended dinner in a fairly good mood. He had just gotten out the elevator when he came face to face with Yuzuru, who had his overnight bag slung over his shoulder and his hand carried luggage trailing behind him. 

“Hi Sho-kun”. Yuzuru smiled as he ruffled Shoma’s hair. Shoma felt his touch like electricity buzzing across his skin, sending an unwanted jolt up his spine. 

“Hi Yuzu”. 

Shoma hoped Yuzuru couldn’t feel the tension and want bleeding through each syllable.

Yuzuru obviously couldn’t because he beamed back at Shoma and pressed the elevator button for down, having missed the one that Shoma just got off. 

“You going somewhere?” 

Yuzuru shot Shoma a conspiratorial wink before smiling. 

“I’m staying over at Shohei’s for a couple of days. He’s in boston here to try out for the red sox”. 

The moment the words were off Yuzuru’s lips, Shoma could feel a cold fist clenching around his heart. 

Yuzuru would be staying with Shohei. Yuzuru would be staying with Shohei  _ alone _ . 

“Yuzu I-” 

Shoma was cut off by the sudden and unwanted loud ding of the elevator bell. 

“Ah! I have to go Shoma or I’ll miss my taxi. See you at fantasy on ice ok?” and with that, Yuzuru Hanyu was disappearing. 

\------

Shoma opened his eyes again and the world was brought back to it’s sharp present. The other skaters were laughing and joking with Yuzuru. Mai had a hand on Yuzuru’s belly and was squealing. Kanako was fussing over Yuzuru’s bags, and Nobu was just being Nobu, laughing and teasing Yuzuru. 

“Look at you! You’ve gotten so fat now!” 

Yuzuru pouted as he glared at Nobu. 

“I’m not fat, baby just taking up a lot of space”. Yuzuru’s eyes softened as he patted his tummy. 

“I’m so glad you could come back for a little while at least”, Kanako sighed as she lifted Yuzuru’s haversack for him. 

“You must miss home terribly”. 

Yuzuru sighed as he grabbed his bag back from Kanako. 

“Is not so bad with Shohei there. Anyway, this is just temporary thing. Once baby is born we will come back for good”. Yuzuru beamed. 

Suddenly, Yuzuru was turning to Shoma and Shoma felt himself tense involuntarily, even after so many years. 

“So, how’s my new world champion doing?” 

All eyes were on him and Shoma felt himself freeze. 

“Um..I..” 

A large shriek interrupted him as a wild evgenia medvedeva almost tackled Yuzuru over. 

“Ohmygod yuzu is that you ohmygod you look amazing wow! Shit you have to come meet the others!!” And with that, Evgenia was pulling Yuzuru away from their intimate little circle. Kanako frowned darkly at Evgenia’s retreating back. 

“Six years and that alpha girl still hasn’t gotten over Yuzuru”. 

Internally Shoma laughed at the irony of it all. 

\-----

When they got to the rink, Yuzuru was surrounded by a crowd of people.

“Yuzu! I’ve missed you!”

“Wow you look so different!”

“Can we take a picture together?” 

And with that, Shoma found himself taking a very unwanted, very uncalled for path down memory lane. 

\---

Yuzuru sat in the centre. Shoma sat to his left while Javier sat to his right. 

“Hanyu-san do you intend to continue skating after the olympics? And if so, which direction do you think your skating will be heading?” 

Yuzuru smiled, and cameras flashed, burning Shoma’s retinas.

“I’m very glad you asked that question and I think it is the perfect question for me at today’s press conference”. 

Shoma watched as Yuzuru fiddled with his earpiece, before promptly taking it out. 

“About my future, well, that’s really a big question isn’t it?” 

Next to Yuzuru, Shoma could see Javier trying to hide his smirk. 

“Firstly I would like to say that while I am at the pinnacle of my skating career, some things will always come before skating for me”. Shoma watched as Yuzuru heaved a deep breath before closing his eyes briefly. When he opened his eyes again, Shoma swore he had never seen such intensity ablaze in Yuzuru’s eyes, not even while he was in competition. 

“As an omega, I’ve always had a natural instinct to find a mate, settle down and have pups of my own, but because of my career, I have been unable to do so”. The room was silent except for the frantic typing on computers, the clicking of cameras and the hasty scribbles of pens. 

“I’m happy to say,” Yuzuru paused, “that I’ve found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, and thus, because of that, I am ready to retire from competitive figure skating, and pass the baton on to my skating juniors. I would like to settle down and start focusing on my private life from now on. That is all. Thank you very much”. 

The room was silent before the sudden ripple of explosion blew across the room. 

“You are ready to give up your career just for your mate?” 

“You are a spokesperson for omega rights and yet you are still willing to give up anything, everything, just for your mate? Even at the pinnacle of your career?” 

“How did you meet your mate and is he a figure skater too?” 

The last question drew some long looks at Javier who was innocently inspecting his nails. Shoma guessed that everyone had suspected they were together at least during one point of their lives, and they weren’t wrong, just that Javier and Yuzuru had been nothing more than friends with benefits for a short while. Shoma still remembers the day Mihoko had told him. She had shook her head disapprovingly while pursing her lips. 

_ “Havoc I tell you. You stay clear from him Shoma, you don’t know how much he gets around. He might pull you in too”.  _

Back then Shoma had laughed and told Mihoko to stop being so stiff, lighten up. They were in the 21st century, omegas could sleep with whomever they wanted to. Now, he thought bitterly, Mihoko was right. He should have steered clear of Yuzuru Hanyu, before he was pulled in by him, pulled so fast and so deep that once entrapped he knew he could never get out. 

Shoma’s musings were broken by the laugh into the microphone. 

“That’s for me to know and for you keep on guessing isn’t it?” Yuzuru playfully smirked as the cameras went flashing and Shoma heard Javier audibly groan. 

\-----

Shoma was glad that the current Yuzuru at least hadn’t lost any of his spunk, even if he did have difficulty standing straight and he no longer walked so much as he waddled along, weighed down by his tummy. 

Shoma could tell Yuzuru was tired, as much as Yuzuru smiled and chatted with the people around him. His hands would flutter to his belly so often, sometimes just tiny strokes, but when someone leaned too closed, the long fingers would encircle the lump protectively. Shoma tried not to imagine how Yuzuru would look, glowing and radiant with  _ his  _ child instead, Yuzuru’s fingers pushed protectively against something  _ he  _ helped to create. Yuzuru loving  _ him  _ instead. 

These nasty thoughts hadn’t crept up onto Shoma for a long time, and now that they were here he felt disgusted with himself. Recoiling, Shoma tried to school his thoughts into positive things. 

Good vibes. 

  
  



End file.
